cosmicgeckofandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Samuhell, the Overlord of Darkness
The Adventures of Samuhell is an on-going mock fanfiction written by Steve that lampoons the life, personality, and writing style of Sam Mercuriou. The story follows the protagonist Samuhell as he travels throughout his dreamworld and attempts to thwart King Lorenzo the Happy and Not Dark and other threats that wander Darkland. While much of the story's contents are pure fantasy, the story features an ensemble cast of real-life individuals who often appear to interact with Samuhell. Plot In the alternate imagination universe known as Darkland resides the demi-god Samuhell, the Overlord of Darkness. Instructed by his master Bane, Samuhell came to the physical world to end the reign of Darkland's ruler King Lorenzo, whose reign had erased much of the darkness that Bane had brought on the land, as well as spread the knowledge and influence of Bane's netherworld kingdom. Followed by his love interest Nora, the two travel across the dark land of Darkland and often encounter different challenges. The main story is contained within a Matrix-esque machine representing Sam's Imagination; this machine is housed in the real world hundreds of feet below ground of a ravished post-apocalyptic Earth. Many of the characters who appear throughout Sam's dream exist in the real world, their bodies locked in stasis while lying in a special pod which feeds their brainwaves into the Matrix. While the person is linked up to the Matrix, their dream-world existence is a predetermined set of actions directly controlled by Samuhell. However, the dream-world's reality can be altered externally, a factor which comes into play as characters begin escaping the Matrix and interacting in the real world. Characters *''' Samuhell, the Overlord of Darkness, King of Demi-Gods, Ruler of Vampires, Wearer of Trenchcoats, Writer of Fanfictions, Badder of Assery''' is a self-centered, arrogant, egotistical, and slightly schizophrenic demi-god and the right hand man to the Greek God Hades. Instructed by Hades to stop the efforts of their nemesis King Lorenzo, Samuhell travels through Darkland using his powerful Dark Magic and his perceived charming looks. He is very quick to anger when a situation unfolds before him, and while interacting with travelers he meets he is sure to leave a lasting impression on them. He wears a long black worn-out trenchcoat and a cape made of fire, and has wild unkept facial hair. *'Nora' is the red-haired love interest of Samuhell (which he often denies). A very slow-witted girl, Nora often has difficulty in talking in intelligible sentences and has a tendency to do very stupid things. She often mentions her crush on Corey Ostrout at the end of everything she says, and also has exhibited struggle in pronouncing Corey's last name correctly. During Chapter 10 Nora is accidentally released from the Matrix and wreaks havoc on the other characters. *'Matt Neekollz, '''under the alias of '''Ordan Fireblade' is a reoccurring villain and one of Samuhell's greatest threats. A rouge Knight and bastard member of the famed Grimlock Clan, Ordan had once ruled at least a third of Darkland's providences using fear before King Lorenzo's rise to power. Equally egotistical as Samuhell, Ordan has also been known to use very cheap tactics during battle. He is highly neglectful of his personal hygiene, and has a tendency to air drum and rock back and forth involuntarily. When released into the real world, Matt is morbidly killed and eaten by Schwab. *'Nicole' is one of Samuhell's minor love interests at one point in the story. However, her role in the story's proceedings becomes pivotal as she is one of the first characters to be released from the Matrix machine. From her external standpoint, Nicole frees her other friends from the Matrix and begins altering the reality within Sam's dream in attempt to frustrate and infuriate him. *'Allyson', Krista, Jaime, and Angelique are all minor love-interests of Samuhell. They were freed from the Matrix by Nicole, and in the real world they assist Nicole with her attempts at altering Sam's dream-world. *'Schwab' is a morbidly-obese ham-demon that resides in Darkworld's swampland. The hideous creature attacks Sam but is then stopped by Sam has he admits that he is not the robust hunk he claims he is. Schwab later escapes from the Matrix and attacks the girls in the real world, but by using Ordan the girls distract and entrap Schwab in a closet. *'Caveman', Sunshine, and Evan O'Connor are trolls that attack Samuhell. Their tactics involve annoying chattering and the utterance of stupid internet memes. Samuhell dispatches them by making them disappear. *'Brett' is a homeless minstrel that resides in a toll booth along the path to King Lorenzo's castle. He attacks Samuhell unsuccessfully using his lute, but is stopped by a horribly-executed piano solo by Samuhell. After escaping the Matrix to the real world, Brett is promptly fed to Schlob so as to hold her docile. *'Phineas' is a wandering nomad of Darkland. Well traveled, Phineas holds much knowledge of the land and attepts to assist Samuhell by giving him advice and a special magic card deck. However, Samuhell attacks Phineas and nearly kills him, but with assistance from Nicole, Phineas regains strength and defeats Samuhell. *'Thomas Burchel III' (aka TB3) is a street salesman who offers Samuhell a spell book. Butthurt On January 21st, 2011, the existence of the fanfiction was revealed to Sam. While the exact reason for his discovery has yet to be proven, some sources state that the information might have been intentionally leaked. After reading the entire work, Sam decided instead of taking action himself, he would inform all the rest of those involved. Eventually the butthurting became escalated to the point where, as safe measure, the fanfiction was removed from publication. While the story is no longer available for public viewing and the production of the final chapter has been postponed indefinitely, the series has not been cancelled. Instead, a special edition of the story is slated to come out sometime in the future. This version will feature re-worked sections of the original text, as well as included illustrations for each chapter. The official release date is still unknown. Category:Series